1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an ignition switch for a motor vehicle. More specifically, the invention relates to an ignition switch that is self-locking in an installation configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, motor vehicle ignition switches are designed such that the ignition switch can be rotated between several key positions, which include OFF, ACC, RUN, and START. To define these positions, the ignition system utilizes a detent mechanism wherein a different detent position holds the ignition switch in each of the key positions. In addition to providing a tactile indication that the ignition switch has been moved to a different key position, the detent mechanisms are used to maintain the ignition switch in a known position that will allow it to be installed in the motor vehicle and engage with the lock driver of the assembly.
Because the detent mechanism is utilized in establishing the installation configuration for the ignition switch, if one desired to remove the detent mechanism from the ignition switch in order to simplify construction, one would encounter the problem where the ignition switch is not maintained in a known configuration or one that would allow it to be installed to ensure engagement with the lock driver.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for a means by which an ignition switch can be fixed in an installation configuration while not requiring that the ignition switch does not include or does not utilize detent mechanisms associated with the various key positions to maintain the ignition switch in its installation configuration.
In addition to the above, various regulations around the world require that the ignition switch be constructed such that it cannot be removed from the lock housing in the OFF key position. As such, a potential thief cannot remove the ignition switch simply by releasing the fasten feature.